the protector of the ninja world
by monkey.d.harry
Summary: naruto gets a forbidden jutsu when he has searching for a way to destroy madara , when his bijuu was extracted and brought back to live by tsunade. a time travel story. naruto/onepiece/bleach/dbz small crossover. naruto/konon final pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or profit from this story in any way beside satisfaction for writing what if. Once again I do not own Naruto

Summary: what would naruto do when he gets a jutsu that will give three lives that he lived in three different world . one piece / naruto/ dbz/bleach small crossover. With time travel.

**The protector of the ninja world**

**Chapter one : rebirth and revolutionize **

/

Pain … that was all naruto felt as he lay in a destroyed battlefield. Is this was what death felt ? he didn't want do die, he was young. But even if he lived , there was nothing to live for. his world was destroyed . no one left expect of him .

As he closed his eyes memories of his life come flashing in his mind . it all began when madara uchiha came to the kages summit . and declared that the forth ninja war has began . for four months the war was going , the ninja village allied themselves to fight the common threat which was madara , to stop him from capturing the last two host of the tailed beast , him and his last mentor killer bee .

Madara succeeded in capturing killer bee himself and sent sasuke to capture him(naruto). Sasuke and naruto clashing in an epic battle that was witnessed by all the ninja . for five days the war stopped . the people put their fate in that battle . naruto and sasuke each put their best in an effert to destroyed the other one . in the end naruto came out victories by killing sasuke with new jutsu which he created by combining the resenshuriken with tealed beast chakra bomb . against sasuke's strongest move . in the end sasuke was destroyed .

Madara did not let this go easy . when his best tool was destroyed . he kidnapped naruto who was weakened from the battle . madara didn't wait , he begin immediately to extract the beast from naruto . when he extract the beast from naruto , he send the body of naruto to the ninja troops .

Naruto survived his encounter. Because tsunade gave her live force to him . When naruto was told what happened , he didn't rest there and he didn't mourn, he knew that was not what his godmother would want him to do. he went looking for way to destroy the madara and the juubi. For two weeks he went through his father's works of seals and forbidden library in the hokages's office . the answer come to him from the memories he found when he meditated. When his father and mother put their chakra imprint in his body . they unintentionally left their memories in their .

The answer was a seal that the sixth path sage created , when he was trying to fight the juubi . it was jutsu that will give you a copy of your life in three different world . it was a forbidden jutsu . if used incorrectly you will soul will cease to exist . when naruto found the jutsu, he was not sure what to do .it was like a gamble jutsu , on one hand if used correct it will give you an of three lifes you lived in different world, whether it was a civilian life or a warrior life. On the other hand if he used incorrectly his life will cease to exist ,he will not die but he will be no more . it was worse than death . in the end he test his luck , he only wished that he didn't get the bad the luck of the legendary sucked like he got her life forse and her memories .

The jutsu worked perfectly, but what happened was UN expectable. Instead of giving naruto three lives it gave him six, two from each world one boy and one girl. He concluded that was because he got the life force of **Tsunade. ** In one life both he and **Tsunade **were pirates, he was a cook pirate named **SANJI,** with she was and **archeologist** namd **NICO ROBIN** , in another they both were shinigami's named **KISUKE URAHARA **and ___**Yoruichi**_ Shihōin, and the last world they were son and his mother named **TRUNKS **and **BULMA**.

Naruto did not change physically , but his sould was combined by six people personalities . he become a new person . he got more power , his chakra resolve got higher, it was like a bijuu . he become and expert in taijutsu and swordsmanship art to unbelievable level. He also was an expert in technology long forgotten or not invented in this world that could wipe this planet. He also so new ninjutsu that could destroy this planet . all in all he was ready for madara . but he was wrong , he wasn't ready what happened.

When madara reformed the juubi , the juubi did not want to be sealed again , it learned from its mistake . so it destroyed all that was infront of her except madara who lost half of his body . the juubi was strong than before . while it was sealed in the moon it was gathering some of its chakra from the nature. When it unsealed its body from the moon. It become powerfull than it was before .

The ninja allied troops were not ready for this thing . they didn't hear from madara into two weeks and they thought was recorving or something . and were prepared for him . but they were not prepared for the juubi . its size was magnificent . it was bigger than the nine tailed fox . in one day the ninja troops were wiped even the kages and dead zombies.

When naruto come out of his hiding , he was shocked what was infront of him . bodies were everywhere . and air where poisoned by the ten tailed beast chakra. He searched for any survivor . he felt a familiar chakra he knew very well . it was the chakra of madara . but his life force was dying . he went to him to at least convince him to fight the beast with him .

It didn't take long to convince madara to agree. Madara was dying , and naruto wanted the sharingan to at least try to control the beast if he could . in the end , they performed a ritual to combined their power into one being . but because their were not in the same power . it become like naruto absorbed madara into him , taking his bloodline and memories with him .

Naruto went into a suicide mission to do the impossible . kill the the beast that the sixth tailed beast could not kill . when he confronted the beast . he was surprised by it size . it was bigger than what he imagined it to be. He fought it with what ever was in his display he even went to saiyan4 with out the tail . he thought it was impossible, but with the stress he get angry when the juubi told that it destroyed the life one this planet and after it killed him it will go to other words to destroy it .

To ten days with constant fighting , in the end he destroyed it . with universal spirit bomb . that his last energy . he lied on the ground waiting for the shinigami to claim his soul. He closed his eyes.

The shinigami wanted to take the soul of this mortal .but when it saw , what this mortal did , he wanted to reward him , for saving the world from a destruction with the help from a higher being . he did the only think that he could think of , he reincarnated his soul in a reality similar to this world . it gave him his his all his memories and his bloodlines the sharingan and the saiyan bloodline .

When naruto opened his eyes it was a dark , he thought that he was in limbo for the souls. But then, He felt a pull a warm pull. He let himself get pulled and then felt something odd. He felt wet and warm. He felt really wet and slimy now. Than it was just slimy and cold.

Naruto quickly analyzed his surrounding and He realized to his horror what was happening .he was Reincarnated , this brought one picture in his head and that was a woman going through labor. Naruto felt terrified as he heard a baby's cry that he just knew was him. He felt the medic say something that sounded like congratulation it's a boy .

Naruto felt relief as he realized he just dodged a bullet there by being a boy. He couldn't imagine being a girl and having to go through periods.

He felt a gentle arm pick him up with love and care. His new mom held him as he quieted down even though he couldn't see her. He had always wanted to relive his childhood, the one he didn't really get, but never did he imagine getting it so literally.

"_hello sanji_ " his mother said , oh the ironly , he was named one of his other lives . he thought that he was in world of pirates. But he decided he will look onto that when he could walk . but now he has to live his childhood.

Naruto stopped all his thought thinking of the love he felt from the woman not caring that that wasn't his name. He knew his real mom loved him, but to feel it was breathtaking. He knew this stranger would die for him simply because he was her baby. Simply because she was his mother the motherly instinct in her to sacrifice for him without hesitation to maybe extends his life if even for a second. Naruto knew all this with just hearing her say his new name. He couldn't help, but start crying a small soft cry experiencing something he had always craved as a child when the villagers would give him angry glares. The craving for a mother to hug him when no one else would remembering how he curled up in his bed in the orphanage crying because no one would play with him and wishing for love. He just knew this woman would cheer him up if he ever got depressed or if he ever got a small bruise. This was something he had always wished for as a child. A mother who would love him to feed him to buy him new clothes and dress him up.

Naruto drifted off in a deep sleep crying tear of happiness despite not knowing his situation clearly

/

Naruto woke up feeling tired still. He ate as his new mother force fed him as he practically refused to suck on her asset too embarrass, but after starving he let himself be fed by force at least trying to keep some dignity, but he damn struggled before giving in.

/

The next lesson Naruto learned was the changing him part. It was downright embarrassing to have him changed. His new mom would sing to him as she held him in her arm afterward to make up for his struggle whenever she changed him. Naruto loved hearing her hum it was part of his child hood wish to have a mom to sing as he fell asleep.

/

Naruto had learned to play baby for the past month. He learned some important things though. First he thought he had died and god had made some mistake and sent him to Uchiha heaven, but after a while realized he was reborn in another time specifically in the past.

His mother was Uchiha Kyoko who was a disgraced Uchiha because she had him. From what he heard his mom saying sometime, his new dad had been a nobody that had died and the clan didn't approve her having him and the fact that his mother never married before having him, making the clan see her as a disgrace and him a bastard.

Despite all this his new mom would hold him at night until he fell asleep ignoring her clan jibes every time they saw her with him. Naruto really started getting attached to this new mom. He still couldn't talk or do much, but he did his best to comfort giving small hugs that would use all his strength to initiate.

His new mom's name was Kyoko and his second decease father was Kyo, which was why he was named Kyoshiro Uchiha. Naruto always kept quite letting her have an easy time raising him. Naruto thought his mom was really beautiful. She had black hair like every other Uchiha's, but she was healthy and was probably physically healthy because she always moved with grace and was an ex ninja too.

/

Naruto had noticed the change of environment. It seemed his mom moved out of the clan and into Konoha. Naruto wasn't sure what time or year it was yet since moving his leg wasn't much of an accomplishment.

He knew his mom had gotten a small apartment and was getting by from her savings that she had from her life as a ninja, which was now over as she was a mother. He knew she worked at a nice restaurant if her delicious smell was to go by. She always came back smelling like food before she took him back from his regular babysitter whose name he has yet to learn.

He waited to grow and comfort his new mom that always showered him with love when life was getting so hard as a disgrace Uchiha. Naruto promised to himself to make people see his mom as a great did so much for him. She had sold lots of her belongings to keep them living comfortably.

/ five years later.

Naruto hugged his mom. His black hair mother smiled and gave him a small plate of boiled vegetables. His mother had gotten him to start eating at a very young age that was last year. He had gotten used to it and had even started to like the vegetables.

"_Eat slowly_," his mom said taking a seat around their small table. It seems , his saiyan appetite was there. He had forgotten ramen long. His mother give healthy food.

Naruto nodded and ate slower making him mom smile.

"_Mom can I become a ninja_," asked Naruto looking up from his plate.

His mom looked surprise at the sudden questioned, but smiled at him.

"_Why would you want to be a ninja_," she asked knowing he would respond with decent answer.

"_Well I want to show them that I can become the best of the best and make them all acknowledge us,_" said Naruto pumping his small hands into the air.

His mom smiled at him amused before answering.

"_Well I already did enroll you in the academy after you started asking about ninjas_," replied his mom giving him a motherly smile with her black eyes showing amusement.

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. He definitely loved his mom.

"_Classes starts tomorrow now finish your vegetables_," she said giving him a small frown that made him go back to eating.

/

Naruto walked calmly next to his mom. She was holding his hand to the academy. So far Naruto had figured a few things out. First the Yomdaime barely became Yondaime making him, sanji Uchiha as old as itachi uchiha maybe a year older. That meant that it was eight year before his birth . He had stayed away from his first time parents feeling betrayed after feeling what they had deprived him of with their sacrifice. He didn't feel any connection to his past life much anymore. He was more concern about making his current mom proud. He only saw pain when he remembered his old life. He rather starts clean all over again.

"Now _sanji I want you to have fun okay I don't want you to be like my clan_," said his mom and giving him a hug before sending him into the academy class.

Naruto returned the hug before completely going in and agreeing with her on not being like other stuck up Uchiha's.

He entered the academy to see a dark brown haired teacher. Naruto moved his long black hair out of his eyes and took a seat in the back of the classroom ignoring the other students that entered later on. He didn't feel like making friends with hypocrites. All of them would one day hurt him in the future or maybe it the other him it confused him, but it made sense if you didn't think about it.

As all the students made their ways into the class and all take seats the chunnin instructor finally spoke.

"_I will be your instructors my name is yamamoto_" said the chunnin.

/

Naruto stood next to his mom again with yamamoto and another chunnin.

"_He's very smart and has already understood how to draw chakra out, so with your permission would you allow us to advance him_," asked Hayate.

Naruto saw the surprise on his moms face, but kept quite.

"_sanji do you want to advance_," asked his mom waiting for his decision.

Naruto smiled at his mom reassuring her.

"_I_ _want to be the best mom_," he replied smiling at her that in turn made her smile proudly at him.

"_It's okay with me_," she said to the two chunnin.

"This _is Enma the teacher for the older students and he will be sanji's new teacher_," said Hayate smiling.

His mom nodded and motioned for Naruto to leave with her.

Naruto ignored their praises and left with his mom.

"Well I guess I have to be supportive for you if you want to be the best," said his mom smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back knowing he was about to be rewarded for his good grades.

"What would you like to eat today," asked his mom.

Naruto considered ramen since his new tongue was a virgin to its taste, but changed his mind not wanting to become addicted to it again. Then an idea come to him. He wanted to surprise his mother .

"_mom let me cook today please_ " he replied.

His mom laughed and nodded leading his home to cook.

/

"_mmm this is delicious when did you learn how to cook sanji_" his mother asked .

He didn't want to tell her that in one life he was a super cook. So he told her half truth .

" _I like your cooking mom , mybe its in my DNA to be a super cook_ " he said

His mother laughed , and didn't press the issue any longer .

/another year

"sanji Uchiha," said a jounin.

Naruto got up and followed him as he started to leave. He was called a genius now. He was a prodigy that was ahead of Uchiha Itachi the clan heir and was said to have surpassed Uchiha Shishui an older Uchiha prodigy that was a year older than him.

Naruto was actually the same age as Itachi, which surprised him, but ignored it.

Only another year until the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto didn't plan to change anything. Even if he did Madara would still get the Kyuubi out and his dad would probably die sealing the bijuu again. He rather not changes things at all. He rather have an ace up his sleeve by knowing secrets he shouldn't.

Naruto snapped out of his thought and looked at the jounin sensei he had been given. He was shocked who it was.

" _my name is tsunade I will be you jounin teacher, brat_" the sannin said

Naruto nodded his head. He really was surprised he didn't think that the sannin will get any student except shizune. He didn't pursue it any longer . though he didn't know what she will teach him. He has all her memories and knowledge. Maybe he would give her new memories or comfort if her boyfriend died . come to think of it. he never saw him in this world . may be the shinigami traded his soul for this world's dan. Or he died before his time . either way , it was for the best.

When he looked at her , tsunade was wearing her usual dress,She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable on her neck she wore the first hokage's necklace.

Naruto was wearing everything a ninja needed. Simple black pants with kunai holsters at the side and a black shirt that was just a bit bigger than him.

"You _won't be having any teammates because the Yondaime felt you needed lots of attentions to reach your full potential and having others that grow at a different speed will hinder you_," explained tsunade

" _so don't disappoint me_ " she added in a serious face

Naruto only nodded .

/

"_sanji make sure you come back early_," said his mom before letting him go to his mission alone for the first time.

Naruto nodded determine to get back soon.

/

The Yondaime Hokage smiled at sanji.

"_I can't believe you finished your mission within five hours that should have taken at least five days to get there_," said the Yondaime smiling at him.

"_Mom said to get back early,_" replied Naruto calmly.

The Yondaime smiled again.

"_Kid I might make you my successor if you keep going the way you are now_," said Minato smiling.

Naruto bowed and left not wanting his mom to worry

/

Naruto stood quietly and feeling lifeless in the rain. His whole life suddenly felt so pointless. His mom had died . His mom who always showered him with love and affection. The beautiful black hair mom that would make him eats his vegetables and joke with him. The only real connection to a mother. She had done everything the mother of his dream. She had made him clean himself up when he got carried away with missions to simply cleaning his plate after dinner because he needed to build good habits.

Naruto cried at his mother's funeral not caring if he was the Uchiha prodigy the youngest chunnin in history.

She was always so nice so why did she have to die. Naruto had felt numb ever since she died. He couldn't believe his loving mom was gone. Naruto had tried to make sense of it, but his mind hadn't accepted it. She shouldn't have died he could have saved her.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that was true he knew every has to die. He will always remember her. Because he has to prepare himself for the arrival of madara .he knew he could not take him as child . even if he was a super saiyan. He needed to build his chakra capacity. Very fast . and he knew just the thing to do .

/one year later naruto eight yrs old

Naruto woke up in his room. He got up going to the kitchen. He almost said morning to the empty air. It brought tears into his eyes realizing she would never be there forcing him to eat healthy again. He missed her. She had always been a large part of his life. She was what made him smile. His mom would always say something to motivate him for the day. Losing her was like losing part of himself. She had shaped him despite having been a teen inside a baby.

She had shaped him to the new person he was. It was hard to accept he would never see her smile again hear her kind voice in the morning. Naruto barely forced himself to eat some fruits. He wasn't going to disappoint his mom no matter how much it hurt.

Naruto had pushed himself in missions trying to forget the pain of his mom. He had accepted her death, but he couldn't stay home much. It reminded him of her too much. He had focused on missions easing his pain in the bloodshed. He was already in Anbu after signing up even earlier than Itachi.

He even increased his training , he reached super saiyan level three , but his body couldn't handle. He didn't forget about his other skills . he perfected every skill he knew even the history of the ninja world , he helped tsunade in the hospital when ever he got a free time. He reinvented the martial arts the cp9 used , he combined with his other taijutsu . his body become hard . his tekkai could only be broken my tsunade strength or her level of ninja. In the ninja world he at the level of the sannin. But he wanted to be the on bar with the juubi . he wanted to be prepared for the worst .

/ one week later.

Naruto calmly sat on the Hokage monument on the first head. He had tried to live kakashi's life but he couldn't. so he quit the ANBU. He often talked to his dad even though the man didn't know he was his son. His dad was always cheerful and complimenting him on his missions. He had seen his mother several times eating Ramen while he bought some. He now understood where that part of him came from now. He had said hello every now and then and he always received a small smile with a hello back. He sometime wished he could simply tell them but he was their son. This was a different plain. It wasn't the past just simply a similar one. The events were the same but different at the same time. He knew the Kyuubi was going to be extracted from his mother soon in fact he's waiting, but knew if he interfered Madara might do something desperate to get rid of him. He had fun the past three years. After he had gotten of probation meaning he left **TSUNADE**-sensei. He perfected all the jutsu he learned from the memories he got from madara and tsunade. His sharingan evolved to its highest level because of the constant training. He did not need to take another uchiha's sharingan, because he already felt how the eternal sharingan feels. His body only needed to feel the stress of training .

He didn't just waste his previous jutsus. He perfect the Rasengan and the Senjutsu. He combined the Rasengan with his **KI techniques **and **KIDO. **It was very powerful. But it will exhaust him if he used the powerfull attacks. Like combining the rasenshuriken with ki techiniques. He didn't want to those against human . he was only saving them for the demon only.

Though naruto didn't have his soul reaper's weapon. He wanted to reinvent a new one , this one will not only have his previous one's abilities , but he also wanted to give her any ability which will help him in his quest for peace .it took him long time , he began working on it after he graduate from the academy. It was now complete. It looked like just like a regular katana. He hides it in seal on right palm. That is triggered by a thought.

He had met most of the people he knew in his previous life. and had been talking to some of them and meeting them every now and then like Kurenai and of course Anko too who for some reason hates his gut. He did not know what was it . maybe he will treat her to dango and ask her why she is angry at him. Orochimaru had noticed him though. The man had complimented him and left which was odd and disturbing. The snake did leave the village shortly afterward. Anko had sulked but quickly started hating on Orochimaru like the other dimension or was it parallel world.

Kakashi was his old self lazy Kakashi, who reads his small book, after obito and Rin died he become lazy. And he met uchiha itachi, but they never said anything to each other except smile and hn.

Naruto opened his eyes showing the sharingan blazing. He just felt Madara appear in the village meaning his dad would be fighting Madara outside the village once Madara summons the Kyuubi.

/

Naruto watched as the Kyuubi appeared at the village gate. He felt the familiar killer intent wash over him. The villagers were probably feeling despair about now. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on gathering natural chakra. His chakra tripled. He felt power rush through his body. Snapping his eyes open his sharingan blazed only this time it was reddish Orange. He rushed toward the Kyuubi that was already being attacked by Jonin and Chunins.

Last time Kyuubi reached the center of the village, but he wasn't going to let it. He felt his chakra drain. He pushed his body further going faster then he ever did before. Any shinobi who were heading the same direction as he was heading would have seen him as a black and white blur dashing through the street with and feel the wind blow with his speed.

He always wanted to hurt it and now here was his chance, with that thought in mind he ran faster toward it. He looked at in the eyes. it's blood red eye focusing in on him. It could probably feel him and his intentions. He didn't care it . he could not kill it , because it was only chakra unlike the juubi who was the real thing . but he could hurt it . he had the right think to make it feel pain .

Naruto raised his hand and said **Kurohitsugi** (黒棺, _Black Coffin_). A box of black energy formed around the bijuu . the kyuubi's screams was heard through the village . when the the box faded , it showed the kyuubi with half of its head lost and one of its arms, but it seem to be regenerating already.

Naruto smiled he had hurt it, he knew killing it was possible but it would unbalance the bijuus, but hurting it was the next best thing. Before he blew it he had seen fear as though it had recognizing his strength and acknowledging him. Now it was hurt and the fourth would have an easier time. He wanted to try another jutsu . but before he was able to call forth his chakra , the kyuubi was pulled . it seems the fourth was trying to seal it in his son. He wanted to stop them , but he knew that the fourth wanted to do this . to give his a surviving chance . already could their life force was small .

/

The Third had been trying to push the Kyuubi back from the village. He had tried everything from the most powerful water jutsu to lighting to push it back, but all he did was hinder it's movement. He didn't know how it appeared and didn't care just that he couldn't let it destroy the village. He was buying time for Minato or as much time as he could since he didn't know how to stop it. He was hoping Minato might know how. Konoha ninja's kept attacking with everything they had and yet it wasn't enough. He watched as his people died. He dodged several giant tails, but some weren't so fortunate. He was getting ready to start another jutsu in hope of hurting it or pushing it back but his senses picked up a large chakra pulse coming behind several others felt it and turned to looked back to see what could be causing such a powerful disturbance.

He saw the raven hair Uchiha he had met several time a nice boy in his opinion ,but right now all he saw on the boys face was pure unadulterated rage, loathing he never seen on such a young person and releasing ki that competed with the ninetails. The boy was moving at an incredible speed but he still managed to see the boy's eye that were colored Orange but that wasn't what he noticed first it was the small black electricity on the boys right arm.

He watched as the boy raised his right hand , and all of the sudden the kyuubi was covered by a black box of energy , he could feel it , it didn't feel like a chakra . he was snapped from his amusement by agony and the screams of the fox . he was surprised , but he managed to smile as he felt that the fox was hurt .

When the box faded , it showed the fox with halp of its face teared and lost and arm . he looked and saw that it was regenerating itself. He prepared to finish with his most powerfull attack , but before he could finish it . he saw the kyuubi being pulled by a chains of chakra .

He felt relieved , it seems the fourth was trying to seal it back.

/a day after the attack

Naruto was in the hospital helping the doctors with patients . when he all of sudden he sense told about a presence behind him. He looked behind him . and there was and ANBU. It seems the hokage wanted to know about his jutsu.

"_sanji-san the hokage called for you_" weasel said

"_okay _"sanji said

/ hokag's office

The third and the uchiha head and the two advisors of the hokage with danzo were waiting to the arrival of the young uchiha to arrival. They wanted to congratulate him for his efferts in the attack , without his jutsu the fox will have destroyed half of the village. And they also wanted to know about the jutsu, he curious about what it was , because it didn't any of chakra based ninjutsu. A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"_come in_ "the third

When sanji come in the office , he saw the hokage was not alone , as he suspected the head of uchiha clan with danzo and the advisors were with him . and surprisingly on the corner there was a baby basket with naruto he concluded .

"_how are you sanji-san_?" the hokage said in his granfatherly face.

"_fine hokage-sama. Is there is something you wanted to ask me hokage-sama_?" sanji asked getting to the point.

" _We're here to ask you about the jutsu you used against the Kyuubi_," the Hokage answered.  
The Uchiha head nodded his head in agreement.

"I call it **Kurohitsugi" **said sanji.

"_when did you obtain this new jutsu_," asked the uchiha head  
" _I created it recently_," answered Naruto calmly. He didn't want to tell the truth about were he learned .

"_it didn't feel of chakra it felt of something else , what did you use to create this jutsu_?" the hokage asked , all eyes were looking at waiting for his answer

" _yes its true I didn't use chakra , I used half of chakra, the half with is comprised of spiritual energy_" sanji answered small answer . he didn't want to tell them how to create . it is his. And not the village.

"_The amount of power you placed in it was incredible,_" mused the third as if reliving the moment.  
"_Hai_.," he answered calmly again not giving them anything usefull. Its true it required a lot of energy , but to him , he didn't use half of his energy.

"_what happened to the fox_ " asked knew already but he wanted to make them think he was like every one else.  
Sarutobi's face changed to one of loss instantly.  
" We _lost the fourth, but he stopped the Kyuubi by sealing the Kyuubi inside a child at the cost of his own life_," answered Sarutobi.  
"_will you tell the village this already_?" asked Naruto knowing where this was going or at least sort of.  
The old man nodded.  
" its _their right the villagers has to know the Kyuubi was sealed_ " he answered he didn't want to lie to the hero that saved them.  
Naruto was not surprised but quickly asked the next question on his mind.  
" _what would happened to child," he asked.__  
__"he lost both his mother and father ,he would go to orphanage_ " Sarutobi answered. In sad voice .

Naruto wanted to adopt the child . he wanted to raise him in a good environment so he asked the hokage , expecting that he accept

" _is it okay to adopt him like any other orphan . or is he special _?" sanji asked

The hokage was surprised he didn't expect to hear that . and he knew the hidden mean of his second question . but he could not let him adopted . it was agreed by all the council that he live his life in the orphanage and when he grow old enough the hokage will give an apartment and be kind to him . it was to insure that he become a loyal ninja to the village.

"no he will not be adopted . he is special case" the hokage said in sad tone .

Sanji was not surprised again, he knew the council didn't want a power like to go to one house . so they wanted it to be shared . so they decided that he grow alone to insure his loyalty . he was kind of angry . but he remember that was the past . but he vowed that he will not make him live alone.

" if that is all, I have to go to the hospital hokage-sama" sanji asked

" dismissed" the hokage said

/four years later

After his talk with the hokage , sanji thought of way to help young naruto without raising suspicious. So he come up with an idea . open a restaurant , in it he could help by giving him a nice health meal and maybe when he is old enough train him .

After one weeks of planning he found a nice spot near the forest . their was a nice small compound. He bought it . and then he went to the hokage and quit the ninja work and applied for a business . the hokage was sad that he was quitting the ninja work . but he singed the paper works.

When he come to his house . he put a genjutsu infront of it . so that the village didn't bother him . the wanted to make it a house , restaurant, training ground and a lab for technology inventions.

For one month he constructed his building with KIDO and a lot of shadow clones . he built a small mansion with three level . the first level he make it the restaurant. When you look it from the outside , you will see small compound . you will think that Its for ten people . but when you inter the first the level . there is large hall, enough for 200 people , even if it was filled in those 200 seats . there is sealed space that will be opened my him or his employers.

The second house was for his work of inventions . he decided , in order to change the world . you have to change the way people see the world . he wanted to open small company for small invention like in his other world the capsule corp.

The third house was living . he wanted to live there . and if he get any family that he will expand it . he reselved a room for naruto .

Another month, he was busy buying his equipments. When he bought them all . he decided to name his restaurant in honor of his deceaded mother.

The first two days of the restaurant it was free , when some of the villagers come . they speared the world . in its three weeks the restaurant was known through out the fire country .

Naruto took from the hokage a permission to employee the missing nin that can cook. And as long as there are in his restaurant that they will not be any konoha ninja that will attack them. The hokage didn't mind that . he thought , who among the missing that would risk their life in the strongest ninja village.

Surprisingly , a lot of people has applied to the job. He took a handful of them . he didn't want to risk his restaurant destroyed so he took those who could fight and can cook.

He wasn't only working on the restaurant . when he learned where they put naruto , he wanted to that orphanage and hypnotized the manager to always feed naruto good healthy , be nice to him. So far it worked , from time to time , he would visit him . and read a story to him or two. When the hokage has been informed about his visits , and the hokage called him , and asked why he would visit him . he told him that , he did see him as a hero . and heroes were respected and honored.

For the next two years ,he worked in his restaurant showing his employeers how to cook the menu . and he would always visit naruto . when ever visited , naruto will called sanji-onisan. He was adorable and smart. He didn't that he was that smart. It was maybe because of his eating healthy food . he even taught how to read and write and the basic maths. He would purchase him small books for the kids . some times he would give book he wrote about his advantures in the pirates world.

On his travels he created his spy network , spy network that was advanced than the one of Sasori . he even put in the council of every village and country . he didn't give a seal , he put them under hypnotize with sword.

/ a year later naruto 4, sanji 13

Young naruto did not know where to go , he was kicked out from the orphanage . the old nice lady died .a young one come , she angry at for no reason. His sharp young mind knew that there was a reason why the whole village except for the sanji-onisan hate him. Was it something that his father did , like the character from **ONE PIECE **books that sanji-onisan gave him called **PORTEGESE. **.

Finding the reason why he was hated was not his highest priority now, finding what to eat was his objective now. If only sanji-onisan was here . he would always bring him some delicious food .

/

Sanji was angry at the orphanage people .

he just come from orphanage . he wanted to surprise naruto with birthday. When he went to the orphanage there was a new manager , a young lady , if he wasn't for naruto he would have shagged her. But he had planes for tonight. so asked nice about naruto. she told him that she kicked him out. She even told him that to flirt with him. He would have killed her , if it weren't his breathing control that was calming him. He said that he would come back. He had a revenge planned for her .

he went searching for his life energy. When he found him , he teleported there.

/

Naruto could not find anything , the alley was dark , the shops were closed because there was a festival for the kyuubi's defeat. He wanted to go to the festival when some villagers saw and shouted the demon is here. He could not tell how many they were because he was running for his life . and he was not doing any good thing .

They caught him , they were about to beat with what ever they hadded . when all of sudden a yellow flash come and naruto was no where to be seen .

/

Naruto thought that he was dead , when he opened his eyes , because he was in a bed with white room.

"_so you are awake'_ a voice said , the voice looked familiar , he looked around , and there standing next to the door was sanji-onisan.

"_sanji-onisan. What happened and where am I_ ?" naruto said with mixture emotions

Sanji was not surprised the words naruto was talking to him. He knew that the books he gave him must have influenced him.

" _you are in my house. I took you here , after I rescued from the drunk villagers_." Sanji said

When naruto confirmed that he was in a safe place , he asked the question that bagging him

" _sanji- onisan do you know why the villagers hate me_?" naruto asked

" _yes I do know , I will tell you when you order a bit older and you can defend yourself. Okay_ . " sanji said , naruto nodded know that one day that he will know the answer.

"_now then , you will be staying here , remember . there is no free thing. You will have to work for hard . there is restaurant in below. You will eat any time you want . you read five different subject each days, you will train each day in the morning before the restaurant is opened. Do you understand_?" sanji said in a parent tone. He wanted to teach the kid while his mind is young .

"_yes sir_ " naruto said . he knew that sanji-onisan will hate him , and learning , he always like learning a new thing.

"today _you get free day , so familiar yourself with the house. and remember don't to go the third level okay_." Sanji said , when get nod , he created a clone to show the kid around the house .

"_eat your breakfast before you go anywhere , my clone will show around the house . I will go to the hokage , to inform him that you will be staying with me. Okay_" sanji said that and then he left.

/

The hokage tower

The hokage was reading an orange book and giggling would be heard from his office sometimes. When a knock on the door broke him from his daydreaming .

"_come in_" the hokage said

Young sanji uchiha came . the uchiha boy those days was success , his restaurant brought the village a fortune and his company that sold small technologies , that was designed for the civilians and the ninja alike was revolutionizing the ninja world , no one ever thought of combining ninja seal arts with civilian technology . but from what he got the reports that ANBU brought him , there was no seal or chakra . it was only technology.

"_yes sanj-san what can I do for you today_?" the third hokage asked

"_hokage-sama , last night I rescued young naruto from a drunk civilian and even some ninja trying to kill. I brought to my home. I didn't want to adopt him , so I came with solution to save young naruto life from these kind of attacks. I gave him a home in my place and a job to cover his expenses . so that is why I come to you to inform you that young naruto is okay . and will be staying with me from now on. I brought these papers for you to sign_" sanji said in direct with out even giving the hokage any opportunity to say something , he has his sword unsheated under genjutsu. He was hypnotizing the hokage and his anbu . he did not want the savety of his young self to gamble. He wanted to insure that he was kept save .

Finalay the hokage signed .

"_thank you , sanji-san for your kindness_ ..." the third said . sanji didn't listened to his went out of the office and teleported to his place.

/

Sanji had a revenge to plan to night . when the night come, he dressed in a fine dress and went to orphanage.

he wanted to take revenge from the young lady called RUKIA . he went to her room.

For four hour , he was shagging her in any way possible . with out the sound seal that was prevented the sound to get out of the room . her sreams in his name will be heard through out the village.

When he finished with , he claimed her as his slave. And put a seal on her to prevent her from talking even if the mind reader go to her mind , the will not find any thing .

With quick cleaning jutsu and the sperms where were cleaned from her body .

/

Please review , and tell how to improve , I am learning English . so correct me where I am wrong .

**I thanks** **nerdyfresh for his stories. **


End file.
